


New Found Family

by AngelNDarkness



Series: EAD 2021 [3]
Category: CSI: NY, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Discussion of torture eventually, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is emancipated, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort is dead already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: Harry goes to New York to meet a grandfather he never knew. Will he finally get the family he craves?
Relationships: Past Mac Taylor/Original Male Character
Series: EAD 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163837
Comments: 24
Kudos: 95





	New Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I have had this story in the works for a while, but haven’t posted it… I am posting it for EAD 2021… I am not sure when or if I will get around to finishing it… What you see is what you currently get!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or CSI: NY
> 
> **Word Count: 2908 Words**
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter knew that the man he was going to see was about to get the shock of a lifetime but there was nothing he could do about that. He was finally doing what should have been done years ago, had Albus Dumbledore done what he promised that he would. He looked up at the building and sighed as he finally walked into it and over to the check-in desk. He could feel eyes on him but ignored them in favor of giving his name and who he was there to see. He knew that he looked young and maybe he was at the age of fourteen going on fifteen but he was a fully emancipated minor who happened to be a Lord of several houses. 

He gave the woman behind the desk a smile and allowed one of the security guards lead him to the elevator and into it. When he felt the man’s eyes on him he looked at him with a smile. “You can ask whatever it is that you want to, Sir?”

The man smiled. “My name is David Clearwater, Lord Potter, and I want to thank you for saving my niece. Well saving my niece both times that you did.”

Harry blushed. “Penelope has talked about you, but she didn’t tell me that you worked in New York as Security. I can feel the magic in you so why are you working as a security guard if I may ask? And please call me Harry.” 

David laughed. “I’m actually a Detective and an Auror, but I was stationed here this morning as a security guard and now I can understand why. You ditched your bodyguards so they wanted someone around to help you should the need arise.”

Harry blushed harder. “I just wanted a minute to myself and they were smothering me. They didn’t know why I wanted to come here and they were giving me problems about leaving the hotel so I knocked them out and left. I’m on a mission that my grandfather left to Albus Dumbledore but the fucking idiot couldn’t even do it so it falls to me.”

David nodded as he hit the stop button on the elevator. He knew that he had about five to ten minutes before the alarm would go off letting everyone know that an elevator was stuck. “I can understand that. Two of the Aurors assigned to you from the Headquarters here have detained all your bodyguards to find out just why they were trying to detain you. One of the Aurors outside your hotel room could hear you arguing with them and then the thumps of the bodies hitting the floor. He and one of the other Aurors stayed behind while one followed you here to make sure that nobody caused you any problems. May I ask why you need to see Detective Mac Taylor?”

Harry smirked slightly. “That is easy. Mac Taylor is my grandfather.”

David’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Seriously?”

Harry chuckled lightly as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m very serious. It seems that my Grandfather was a wizard even though his so-called family had thought that he was a Squib. He was cast out of the family and the Evans took him in and blood adopted him. He went to school here in the United States so his birth family never knew he was a wizard. Grandpa Evans met Mac Taylor when he was fifteen going on sixteen and they hit it off. Then were together a year before the Evans decided to move back to England. When they left Grandpa Evans was pregnant with me and he didn’t tell Mac because he had never told Mac that he was a wizard.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “It was in my mother’s and father’s will that should they die and my Godfather couldn’t take me in that I was to go to Mac Taylor. There was no way at all I was to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Hell, Petunia isn’t even related to me by blood! With my bloodline, I don’t have to worry about telling Mac Taylor about the wizarding world and getting in trouble for it. I have a mess to clean up in Wizarding Britain but for now I’m taking a break from it. My life has been controlled by people it shouldn’t have and now that I’m free I plan on enjoying that fact.”

David nodded solemnly. “After everything that you have been through and everything you have done you deserve a break. I would like to request though, Harry, that you not ditch your bodyguards again. While most of the Death Eaters have been caught, there are still a few out there. I would rather know that you are safe. Today when you leave here I will be your visible bodyguard while two others follow along.”

Harry sighed but gave in. He knew that he needed a bodyguard even though he disliked it intensely. He didn’t want to make their jobs harder than they already were. “Alright, I promise not to ditch my bodyguards again. However, I reserve the right to request new ones if they act like the idiots I stunned just so I could get here.”

“I can agree with that, Harry, as long as you promise to send me word right away should you have trouble like this again.” David responded.

Harry smirked slightly as he leaned forward and started the elevator back up. “Deal. I figured we should probably get this elevator moving again before somebody tries to rescue us from it when we don’t need it. Can you tell me anything about Mac Taylor?”

David smiled as he leaned against the elevator wall. “Mac Taylor is a stand-up guy from what I have been told about him and have seen with my own two eyes. He doesn’t believe in holding things back and he is one who doesn’t believe in cutting corners when it comes to his work. His co-workers admire him and they look at him like he is family to them. He is the boss of the crime lab and makes sure that everyone does the job that they are supposed to. He doesn’t believe in giving his people a job that he himself wouldn’t do.”

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors slowly opened. “In a journal that my grandfather wrote he spoke of how Mac was caring, loving, kind, compassionate, but how he always believed in right or wrong. My grandfather Harrison hated having to leave him but didn’t see any other way. I guess it’s time to meet my other grandfather.”

David smirked. “Everything will be alright, Harry, and on the off chance that it doesn’t go well I promise to get you out of here. Now, let me introduce you to your grandfather.” He led the way to Mac’s office and knocked once on the door. When he saw Mac motion him in he guided Harry into the office and shut the door. He nodded once at Mac as he pulled his wand out and quickly erected a silencing barrier so that nobody else would hear them. After he put his wand away he gently pushed Harry into one of the chairs in front of Mac’s desk before he himself sat down and looked at Mac with a grin. “Sorry, Mac, but what is about to be discussed is for nobody’s ears but ours until Harry or you are ready for it to be let known.”

Harry was looking at David with wide eyes. “You just used magic in front of a muggle!”

David threw his head back and laughed. He wasn’t so much laughing at Harry as he was laughing at the astonishment in Harry’s voice. Once he got himself under control he grinned at Harry. “Harry, did you read the packet of information that was given to you by one of the men on your detail?”

Harry frowned. “I didn’t get a packet of information, David.”

David swore. “I’ll fix that as soon as we are done here then. Alright since you didn’t get it to read it I will tell you the gist of everything. Most of those that are the head of a law enforcement Agency, Police Precinct, or crime lab know about magic because they will sometimes run into it in the course of their work. Mac’s case here is a little different though because he found out about magic before he became the Head of the crime lab.”

Mac held his hand up to stop David and looked at the young man sitting in front of him. He couldn’t help but notice certain things and filed those away for later. “I know about magic because my commanding officer in the Marines was a wizard. Besides I suspected that magic existed long before I met my commanding officer. Now, how may I help you gentlemen?”

Harry was looking at Mac with wide eyes and couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was finally seeing and meeting his other grandfather for the first time in his life. He was thankful that the older man new about magic because it made his job so much easier. He fumbled with the journal and folder in his pocket and then quickly restored them to size. He realized that his hands were shaking but he couldn’t stop them from doing it as he handed the journal and folder to Mac. “It might be best if you read that journal and the information in the folder before we talk, Sir. I’m sure that you can find me after reading it.”

Mac’s eyes narrowed as he took in the obvious nervousness of the young boy. “Why don’t you just tell me what I will find in the journal and folder, young man? It is obviously important since you brought it here yourself instead of mailing it to me.”

David squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, I promise you that it will be alright. You came this far so you may as well go the rest of the way.”

Harry gave a shaky nod as he took in a deep breath and let it out. “Several years ago, you knew and were involved with a boy by the name of Harrison Evans. Harrison and you quickly fell in love but shortly after he turned fifteen years of age he had to move away.”

He stopped talking to lick his suddenly dry lips. When he saw that Mac was studying him openly he gave him a small smile. “Shortly after he moved Harrison found out that he was pregnant but couldn’t let you know since he never told you that he was a wizard. Seven months later Harrison gave birth to a baby girl who he named Lily Mackenzie Taylor-Evans. Harrison died in a Death Eater attack saving his pregnant daughter and her husband. Lily gave birth to her son July 31, 1990 and they named him Harrison James Taylor Potter so that he would be named after both of his biological grandfathers from his mother’s side. In October of 1991 Lily and James Potter were murdered by the man that called himself Lord Voldemort.”

David sighed and shot Harry a look. “I’ll take it from here, Harry. Why don’t you go and get yourself something to drink?”

Harry shot David a relieved smile as he stood up. “I’ll be right back then.”

David nodded and then waited until Harry was out of the office and over to where the vending machine was before he looked back at Mac. “That boy is your grandson, Mac, and he’s been through hell. Now, I will pick up where Harry left off. Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and hit him with the killing curse but Harry survived and the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort who had dome some seriously dark magic in his quest to become immortal. Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry left Harry on the doorstep of Lily’s adopted sister and her husband. For the next ten years, he was systematically abused and then sent back to that same house each summer.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out to calm himself down. “At the beginning of this past school year Harry killed Voldemort for good after his name came out of a magical artifact making him participate in a tournament that was said to only be for those of age which means seventeen years or older. Since Dumbledore was Harry’s Magical Guardian he could have null and voided Harry’s participation but since he didn’t that automatically emancipated Harry because of the rules that had been set. A week before the first task was when Harry encountered Voldemort’s agent and Voldemort after the agent took Harry to him. It’s not real clear on what Harry did but he somehow managed to call upon some innate ability he had and destroyed Voldemort and the objects that were helping to tether him to this world.”

Mac’s eyes flashed with fire. “Are you telling me that my grandson has been abused all his life since his parents died and that his Headmaster set him up to be in danger?”

David groaned because he knew that tone of voice. “That is exactly what I am telling you, Mac. There is a lot more that you should know but it is up to Harry to tell you. You should know that since Harry is emancipated that he has come into his inheritance which also includes several Lordships by blood, magic, and conquest. The Queen herself has given him a medal. Harry for all intents and purpose is now in charge of the whole wizarding world because of the titles that he now holds. He also met with the President of the United States and the President of Magic just two days ago.”

Mac shook his head. “It doesn’t matter to me that he is titled. What matters to me is that a fourteen-year-old boy who has had to kill already because none of the adults around him did their fucking job. If I have my way about it he won’t be going back to Hogwarts. I know that there is a magic school here in the United States that he can attend. If for some reason, he has to make a trip to Britain then I will go along with him. I will be needing to make some phone calls because it sounds like his aunt and uncle need to pay for what they have done to him.”

He sat back in his seat with a sigh. “What else can you tell me about him, David?”

David chuckled. “Harry is fiercely loyal to those he calls friends and family. While up until now he may not have had a blood family he has had and still does have a family that he made himself. He is smart, caring, loving, and protective of those in his life. He does have a saving people thing though, Mac, and when someone he cares about is in danger he doesn’t think about putting himself in the line of fire in order to get whoever is in danger out of the danger they are in.”

Mac groaned. “I will have to work on getting him out of that mindset. It sounds like to me that he doesn’t value his own life very much and I can understand why. Where is he anyways? I would have thought that he would have been back by now.”

David looked around using one of his extra abilities and laughed when he found where Harry was at. He turned back to look at Mac and shook his head. “He is alright, Mac. He is currently being spoiled by Stella, Lindsay, and even Danny. It seems as if they have taken to him rather quickly. While he is still busy there are some things that you need to be made aware of so when you see someone following Harry you won’t freak out. Harry will at all times have no less than two visible bodyguards and two invisible bodyguards because of who he is. He will have to hold meetings, attend meetings, and travel eventually because as I said earlier for all intents and purpose Harry is now the person in charge of every single Wizarding Country. He needs to finish his schooling, but I think that it is best that he doesn’t return to Hogwarts at least until Dumbledore can be dealt with.”

He took in a breath and let it out as he checked to make sure Harry was still with Stella, Danny, and Lindsay. “I don’t think that it has completely registered to Harry just yet that he runs the whole wizarding world and that he will need to go over their rules and regulations to make sure that everything is fair and the way he wants things. His Godfather who was thrown into Azkaban without a trial is currently at the Ministry here in the States so that he can walk around as a free man, but I haven’t told Harry that yet because I want to surprise him. He found out before he left that a couple of the people he thought was friends were not his friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


End file.
